Balto: Faith of the Wolf, Book 2: The Journey
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Balto and his team of ten have a long road ahead of them. The town of Nome now behind them, they think only of reaching Alue's island. What hardships lay ahead? Rated T for violence, brief strong language throughout, and disturbing content.
1. Chapter 1

Balto: Faith of the Wolf

Book Two: The Journey

Chapter 1 Mile 42

The two groups crunched through the packed snow with high spirits. It was now nearing midday and the teams had had no trouble with strays or wolves. They had they had traveled around thirty miles and came to a rest for lunch. Balto jumped up on one of the sleds and sorted through the food making the others form a line. Each dog received half a pound of kibbles, two slices of jerky, one slice of bacon, a pint of water, not enough, so the dogs would have to chew ice for more. They were allowed as many freeze-dried fruits as they wanted. Balto was the last to receive his meal. He took out his share and dropped it to the snow beneath him.

Once they all had their fill they loaded back into the harnesses and continued for another twelve miles. At mile forty-two, the stench of rot filled the windless air. Balto halted his team and walked alone toward the scent, knowing well that he probably didn't want to find it. Kodiak broke code and disobeyed orders, appearing at his father's side; Balto had nothing to say. They padded on in silence and soon reached a line of trees. An eerie feeling hung in the air as the pair scanned the tree line and walked forward. What they found would haunt them forever.

Countless graves were dug into the frozen earth; over half of them occupied but uncovered. Bodies were strewn about the entire area. A lone wolf emerged out of one of the uncovered holes with an arm in its mouth. He spotted Kodiak and Balto then turned and disappeared into the woods. Balto felt sick. A town loomed in the distance with smoke rising from somewhere inside. Balto howled the all clear and eight dogs appeared. A five year old grey husky with white socks by the name of Zinlak was appointed guard duty. He turned and headed back toward the sleds and sat down at his post upon arrival. The remaining seven sat in a line behind Balto and his son and looked out at the horrific sight before them. A few couldn't take the sight and vomited. Balto took in a long breath and began making his way toward the town. The others stiffened as they braced themselves for what may lie ahead and followed.

- A half mile later, the first building came into view well enough to see a short but disturbing word painted red on the wall. Balto read it and looked away.

"Hell," said a black backed husky as he read the word aloud. The other dogs could read it as well, but hearing the word made them shift uneasily as they passed by.

The inside of the town was indescribable. Bodies of both humans and animals lay rotting in the streets and hung out of car doors and house windows. Doors were hanging from their hinges and a pile of burned bones and ash lay on the far borders. A red female by the name of Ali sobbed to herself. What Balto found leaning against the fountain in the center of town sank in so deep that it made him shudder. The body of a man with a Bible n his chest and a wooden Crucifix in his left hand; in his right, was the hand of his child that couldn't have been older than twelve. The two had died in each other's arms with the only things left to hang onto in a time of crisis. Family and faith in God.

Balto sat and stared at the two lifeless bodies. The other huskies were becoming restless. Balto rose and turned; scooping away dirt and snow in his paws. He was determined to put these two to rest. He dug out two holes side by side long enough for each, and placed them in. he looked back at his companions who sat in an awed silence then covered the bodies. Once the bodies were properly buried, he turned back to his group.

"Find a flame. We're burning this place to the ground; I don't want any others to have to experience what we just did; but first find some extra harnesses. We may need them later."

The dogs dispersed each taking finding a harness and set them in a pile in front of Balto then took a flame from the burned bones and lighting a house. The town blazed brightly behind them as they made their way back to the sleds.

- Balto arrived back at the trees first with the other seven not far behind. A new scent filled his nostrils. The eight others appeared through the trees and Balto signaled for them to get low. Balto carried on following the scent back to the pile of food. He stopped ten feet away from it concealed behind a bare pine. He peeked his head around the tree and saw Zinlak siting stiffly in front of the two sleds. Balto saw nothing out of the ordinary and turned to go thinking that maybe the town had gotten to him; but then something moved in the corner of his eye. He scanned slowly and his eyes fixed on a new dog crouch-crawling toward Zinlak's back. The dog stopped on his belly and shifted his hind legs, then charged in jumping up and landing on Zinlak's neck.

Zinlak fell forward fell forward and Balto flew in, hitting the new dog on the side with his head. Zinlak stood and looked at the new dog that was regaining his feet. Balto was dashing in again, but Zinlak stepped in front.

"Wait."

Balto skidded to a halt and gazed upon him in confusion.

"I'll handle this," Zinlak said as he turned and faced the new comer.

They growled and circled each other then burst into laughter. They closed in and embraced each other still laughing. Balto stood and gazed on still confused. The two separated.

Zinlak spoke, "How did you find me? I thought you were dead."

The other dog smiled. "I've been following you guys for at least six miles. I knew after we got separated when we were pups that I'd find you again someday."

Balto approached and sat. Zinlak looked over at his leader then at the dog in front of him.

"This is Lartia, my brother."

Lartia bowed his head.

Balto nodded his and spoke, "My name is Balto. I'm leading a small company to the islands off the coast to find my daughter."

Lartia smiled. The nine others appeared from behind the trees with a harness in their mouths.

"Who is this," Kodiak asked, dropping the harness so he could be understood. Lartia bowed again.

"I am Lartia, son of Honna and Dinotay."

The others placed their harnesses on the sled and introduced themselves with a bow of the head.

"I request annexation into your group. I left my town all alone three days ago after my family died from the virus and now have nowhere to go."

Balto looked over Lartia and read his character, then came to a decision.

"Team, we leave in five minutes. You'd better be harnessed and ready to go in five minutes or you will be left behind."

The eight dogs dispersed leaving Balto, Zinlak, and Lartia alone. Balto rose and left with Zinlak following; leaving Lartia by himself. Balto looked back over his shoulder.

"I said harness up," he said in a stern tone that was contradicted by the smile on his face.

Lartia nodded and padded off to catch up with the rest. The group was harnessed and ready. Lartia was placed next to Zinlak in Dakota's team and would be briefed on the rules as they went.

Balto let out the command, "forward," and the two teams wrenched left then right, braking out the sled and slowly dug in, taking up the slack in their harnesses and began slowly moving the sleds off into the distance accelerating every foot until they reached towing speed and disappeared through the thick plume of pines.

- There's the first chapter of book two. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When you play with fire…

The dogs of Nome were getting all the food they wanted. They would gorge themselves, eating pounds upon pounds of whatever they could find. Steele enforced no rules; except that he was always the first to eat and anyone caught trying to sneak a bite before him was thrashed violently. Still, the dogs of Nome were fat and happy…

- That was two days ago. They were now licking their wounds after a pack of strays snuck in one night. A single guard was left out to protect the entire town. He sat in the middle of the road in the very center of town alone with the decreasing food lighted behind him by a streetlamp. He was beginning to feel his last meal weighing in his belly and was growing very tired. His normal alert diligence was now being replaced with the thoughts of a warm boiler and a soft blanket that would be waiting for him when his shift ended in a few minutes.

He hadn't sensed he danger before it was too late. A shadow moved behind him and a pair of huge jaws latched onto the back of his neck. The only noise from this silent attack was that of a broken neck. The dog that was virtually invisible in the night dropped the body and stepped out into the light showing dark black fur and broad shoulders. Her group was waiting in the shadows of a building and saw their leader, which signified that the threat was neutralized. They were twenty strong and all emerged from the shadows, moving quickly but quietly over to the pile. The black dog twitched her ears and a final dog appeared with a sled. The leader looked over her companions.

"Eat your fill then take the rest," she whispered.

The dogs dove into the pile, stuffing their groaning bellies. The leader padded up to the pile and ducked her head into a bag of jerky.

"Hey!"

The twenty-three looked up in alarm and saw a silhouetted figure in the distance.

"Take him now," the leader commanded.

"On it."

A red husky exploded from the pile, charging in at the silhouette.

The silhouette threw back his head and howled the warning right before he was ripped to pieces. The red husky had forgotten how good fresh blood tasted in his mouth and crunched on some of the crimson snow at his paws then licked his lips. The black husky looked back at her group that was frozen with the fear of not knowing what to do.

"Half of you load the sled and take off; the other half will stick with me; we're gonna have us a little fun." She smiled cruelly.

Steele and his remaining thirteen had been aroused by the howl and scrambled out to the street. A black female stood in the dim yellow light alone; the pile of food that once stood behind her before the opposition arrived was now gone.

"Who the hell are you, and what made you think you could get away with stealing from us," Steele demanded.

The black she dog's eyes rose.

"I'm Berai," the other dogs in her command stepped out into the light behind her, "and you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Berai and her followers charged in, letting off blood curdling battle howls.

Steele's group flew in with the same amount of ferocity and the two forces collided in a torrent of teeth and yelps. Steele and Berai fought each other only, while the others would sometimes one dog in threes. The first body hit the snow and lay limp, then a second. The battle raged on with both sides receiving heavy casualties. Berai knocked Steele down and began to slowly fit her jaws around his throat. Steele closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate, and then a long howl shot out from the trees. Berai shot her head up with her paw pinning Steele's neck to the ground. She turned her attention back to the helpless husky beneath her feet.

"Today's your lucky day." She slapped him across his eye then turned and fled into the woods with her remaining fighters close behind.

One dog gave chase but Steele called him back and rose off the ground. The pursuer slid to a halt and limped back to the group. The final dog disappeared into the trees and happy victorious yelps erupted.

The remaining dogs of Nome looked down at the three they'd lost: two females and a male named Kailif. Steele hung his head and realized that staying was a mistake that put innocent lives at risk, ultimately ending in innocent bloodshed. All of the food was gone, as were three of his best along with his right eye. He lifted his gaze to his silent comrades then hung his head again. What was he going to do now?

There it is. Chapter 6. Please R&R for me. Until later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sibling Rivalry Part 1

Day three rolled around and Balto looked over his team. They were ragged and exhausted. The food pile was now reduced down to nothing but the freeze-dried fruits and a half pound of the kibbles. The whole group was broken, starved, and a few were giving up hope. Balto kept up encouraging words even though he knew that the situation was getting out of hand and the next town he knew of was at least another fifty miles away. Not to mention the fact that the food shortage was on him. He'd sadly miscalculated.

Day had mixed into night and the full moon glowed upon them as they carried on for another six miles then stopped to make camp. The teams lined up and received their meals. With no water left, they had to chew ice just to minorly quench their thirst. Dakota looked over to Kodi who had his muzzle down picking at the fruits only because he knew that was the only food he would get. Kodi felt Dakota's gaze and looked up.

"Your dad is losing it."

Kodiak rolled his eyes.

"He'll get us through this; I know he will."

"You're too loyal to your father," Lartia commented.

Kodiak ran his eyes between the two dogs that stood in front of him.

"No, I just…" He hung his head with a sigh. "It's just; I know that this is killing him. I can see it in his eyes. He dragged us out here under the hope that we could make our meager supplies last and now we're barely getting by. He won't give up though. It's just not his way."

Balto had finished his meal in anguish and stood by the sled. (It was his turn for night watch)

"What the hell am I doing," he asked to himself barely louder than a mutter.

"I'm no leader; I'm just a nobody. My own sister turned her back on me when we were all we had. And now I'm leading eleven dogs to their graves." He hung his head in defeat then lifted it again; his hopeless eyes now filled with determination. No; they were going to make it.

Some of the dogs had settled in for the night and were not happy to hear the 'move out' howl. They groaned and slowly snaked into their harnesses.

"Come on guys," Balto began with the driving voice of a coach, "I'm not giving in this easily, we're gonna make it. All I ask of you guys is just ten more miles, and then we can sleep in late tomorrow. By God, if you can give me just ten more miles you can all hit me in the mouth if you feel up to it." A few dogs brightened up brightened up a bit.

"But I'm begging you; don't give up on me. We've come this far to quit? NO! Just believe in me and yourselves and keep your spirits high. We can do this!"

The others began barking and yelping with excitement. Balto smile and yelled "Forward!" the high-spirited teams broke out the sleds and dead sprinted the whole way. Thankfully, they came to rest by a river. Balto stood for a moment catching his breath then turned and looked back at his team who had their heads low and were heaving in and out heavy breaths.

"Thank you."

The two teams lifted their heads and smiled back at him. Ali padded over to Balto.

"I believe I owe you this."

Balto smiled and closed his eyes, turning his cheek broadside to receive his blow. Ali licked his cheek and Balto opened his eyes. Ali giggled coyly and ran back to the group. Kodi eyed his father with a sly grin then turned to his right. Dusty was by the river hitting the ice with stiff forelegs and chewing at it to get to the water below. Kodi smiled and went to lie down.

'Someday,' he thought to himself as he placed his head down on his paws and closed his eyes.

- It was late that night and Kodi lay asleep when he felt a warm body press against his. He was drawn out of his dreams and opened his eyes. Dust was lying beside him with her head on her paws and her eyes shut.

"Dusty? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

Dusty raised her head and gazed back at him sheepishly.

"Well," she swept her tail nervously across the ground, "You looked cold, so I figured I'd come over and keep you warm." She smiled and laid her head down, closing her eyes.

Kodi eyed her briefly and laid his head down with a smile.

"Thanks," he whispered, but Dusty was already lost in her dreams. He lay watching her breath for a while then closed his eyes again.

Balto watched his son from his post at the sled with a smile and said to himself, "You finally did it, Kodi," then gazed up at the moon shining brightly above.

Part 2

Balto ran his eyes over his sleeping group and heard a twig snap nearby making his ears stand on end. He rose slowly off his haunches when a familiar scent met his nostrils.

"There's no point in sneaking up on me, I know you're there!"

Kodi and the rest of the team were aroused by Balto's yelling. Kodi looked over at his father.

"What's going on," he asked with a sleepy yawn.

"My sister is here."

"Ah, Balto, I always knew you were sharp."

Balto jerked his head to his left and a broad shouldered black dog appeared from a shadow and smiled pausing in front of him. But even so, there was no emotion behind her icy eyes. It was as if they had no life at all. Balto gazed upon his sister with hate in his eyes.

"You, you left me to die!"

"Well, I had no choice, silly. It was either one of us or none of us…"

"No it wasn't, Berai; and you know it," Balto interrupted. The black she dog continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"And besides, why would mom ever want you? You were nothing more than a burden to her. A _failure."_

_Balto boiled inside but made no move._

"Says the whore! Always strutting about rubbing on every male you saw! Some of them were your family you sick bitch!"

Berai tensed.

"I see another one of your _brilliant _ideas is working. These saps trust you, but you're just leading them to their deaths. I can't…"

Balto slapped her in the jaw. She jerked with the blow and came back around slicing Balto's shoulder with her teeth. Balto jumped back and lifted his eyes to meet Berai's. They glared at each other and growled.

"You know, I always knew from the first day you could talk that you were fucked up in the head. Mom wouldn't believe it, but I could see it inside you. There was something other than an innocent pup behind your eyes."

Berai growled louder then came back.

"At least she loved me enough not to give up on me like she did you. A small disappearance and a week later you were dead to her. You may as well have never called her mother. She never loved you, not like she did me."

This was a talent that had always gotten to him. His sister knew exactly what to say to hurt someone the most.

"There's still one thing I want you to tell me before I rip your throat out," Balto began, "Why? Why did you throw me over that cliff and leave me for dead. We were just pups."

Berai smiled. "Why?" she chuckled evilly then continued. "Because it was just one less thing for dear mom to worry about." She smiled.

Balto charged in and hit his sister in the side with his head. She rolled and staggered to her feet.

"When we met three years ago, I let you live. I should've ended it then and there." Balto tensed to charge again. "I won't make that same mistake twice."

"And why is that, brother? You wouldn't kill me. You couldn't; you're weak!"

Balto shook with rage.

"I felt sorry for you!" his voice echoed around until it faded into the background.

"I always had it easier. I found Nome and a mate. But you; you were alone, with nothing. I couldn't kill you because you were still my little sister."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to pay for your own damn mistake."

All attention had been fixed on the sibling quarrel and was drawn away when a sharp yelp arose. A red husky smiled with the body of Zinlak in his jaws. He dropped the lifeless body to the snow and licked the blood from his maw.

"Zinlak," Lartia shouted.

He sailed in and hit the husky in the shoulder with his shoulder. Berai lunged at Balto. The battle raged between the two groups. Balto and Berai separated.

"Oh, by the way; your little friends back in Nome, they're dead in three days or less. I slaughtered three of them myself and the rest of my pack took all of their food. They'll finish my job for me. When they get hungry enough they'll eat each other alive like savages."

Balto charged in again and teeth sung out.

- Lartia was receiving far more damage than he was inflicting. This husky was unlike any he'd ever fought. He was too quick and too strong. Lartia stood with shaky legs and deep gashes from his muzzle to the middle of his back. He was bleeding profusely and had blood starting to want to cake into his eyes. His knees buckled and he fell heavily to the ground. The opposer saw this and looked him over with an evil smirk.

"Please," Lartia begged weakly, "just end me. Put me out; I don't want to hurt anymore," Lartia continued to plead lying on his side with his eyes closed tightly.

The husky glowed with sick pleasure and ducked his head down to finish off Lartia. Lartia waited until his opponent's head was almost in line with his, and then with incredible speed, whipped up and latched onto the other's throat. The husky never saw it coming. Lartia bit down and the husky went limp in his mouth. He spit the body to the ground.

"That's for Lartia you mother fu…"

A yelp caught his attention and cut his voice off.

Berai was crunching down on Balto's foot. Balto grabbed onto the fur on the back of her neck and chewed until she released his foot. Balto separated and moved in, rolling his sister into the snow. She lay still. Balto limped over to his unconscious sister and began to move his jaws down to her throat. Tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away and looked over his sister's body. He paused half way and lifted his head back up.

"I'm so sorry for everything sis."

He turned back to his group, looking Kodi in the eyes then down at the bodies of Zinlak and the red husky.

"Dad, behind you!"

Balto turned quickly and a snarling Berai landed on his back. Balto rolled and got up. Berai dashed in one last time aiming for her brother's throat. But Balto had been expecting it. He leapt to the side and sliced a main artery on Berai's back leg. She cried out and paused looking down at her leg. Blood was oozing freely from the wound. She let out one final word that she'd used only once before when she and Balto were young.

"Conalai."

Balto thought back to the day that she called him by his real name. She was being bullied by a couple of pure wolf pups. Balto had walked in and saw what they were doing to his sister and chased the attackers off with a vengeance. She sat in the dirt bruised with her coat ruffled and sobbed. Balto nuzzled her cheek.

"Berai, don't let them get to you. I'll love you no matter what you are. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Berai sniffled.

"I love you to, Conalai; you've always been there for me." She sniffled again and stood, moving toward her brother.

Balto came back into reality as his sister bled out and fell to the snow.

"I'll love you no matter what you are," he said with tears in his eyes.

He threw back his head and howled a sad song to the stars that sparkled mournfully above him. Mother Nature cried with him as she carried another one of her children back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dog Eat Dog World

Nome. The remaining dogs were becoming desperate. They couldn't leave to find Balto; they would starve to death before they could make it halfway; and, besides, Steele didn't want to admit that he was wrong. A few dogs took their fate into their own hands and snuck out, leaving behind them the haunting memories that were burned into their minds. By now only seven of the original fifteen were left. While the odds were growing short, tempers were growing shorter. If one dog so much as looked at another the wrong way a fight would break out. It didn't matter whether or not they were friends. Friends were no longer thought of as someone who you could depend on, bit competition.

Steele sat in his base in the boiler room and thought his situation over. This whole thing was crazy. If he didn't find food soon, his whole city, including him, would be reduced to zero. He came to his decision. Though it made him sick, it was the only way.

- From bad came worse after Steele enforced the newest law. Kill or be killed. Only the strong would survive and any dog that was slain would become a meal for the others. The dogs fought endlessly. Ripping each other to bits and then fighting over the maimed corpse. One dog was even fool enough to challenge Steele, but was dead before he could retaliate from his first, and last, attack on his leader.

The dogs of Nome exterminated themselves in an effort to survive. The last dog fell, leaving just Steele; though fresh meat still hung somewhere in the air.

- Dingo had rubbed himself with a corpse in an effort to take away his own scent and did his best not to leave any tracks that would lead to his hiding place on his dad's old boat. It was so foolish that no one would ever think to look there; except for Steele, that is. Dingo lay asleep in the hull of the boat, buried in snow off in the far back corner when he heard a creak. His heart stopped. Steele was looking for him. The creaking moved directly above him then off to his left. He could hear Steele sniffing the wood looking for any trace.

Then the creaking stopped. Dingo released his breath quietly. Good he was gone. Then he heard the paws crunching through the snow around the boat. Dingo held his breath again and begged his heart to stop beating so loud. The footsteps made it around to the hole in the hull. _Sniff sniff, snort_. Dingo was sure he'd be discovered. He was ready to spring from his hiding place and fight for his life or flee if it was at all possible. The paws came closer. And the sniffs came at a faster pace. And then they stopped and a final snort, this time of displeasure, sounded and the sound of paws became more and more distant until they were no longer audible. He released his breath.

Dingo didn't dare come out until late that night. He poked his head out of his nest and peered around. No sign of Steele. He sampled the air with his nose. Still no Steele. Dingo rose slowly from his nest and loosened his joints. It felt so good to be able to move again. He crept over to the opening that was brightly lit by the moon and paused. He scented the air again and found that he was still the only one there. He peeked his head around the corner and scanned the area around him. Clear of any threat.

Dingo seized his opportunity and high-tailed it straight for the woods, not stopping until he was about two hundred yards in. he slowed to a halt and breathed heavily. His max was four days without food. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, and even still, the rotting flesh of a caribou isn't exactly what one might call an enjoyable meal. Most of it came back up later. It seemed now that if he was going to survive, he was going to have to make himself physically and mentally stronger. He could go for a week without food if he had to. With a new burst of hope inside of him, he put is nose to the wind and locked onto the scent of his father and the others. Dingo took off into the night following the scent that he just knew his dad must have left for him. All he would have to do was keep moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10 Digging A Deeper Grave

As promised, the team slept until the sun was nearing its highest point in the sky. Balto aroused his team and fed them a meager breakfast. The problem of limited food still remained, though it didn't weigh on the team as much this morning. They had buried Zinlak, Berai, and the red husky under a rocky outcrop. The rest of the team had gone to bed, but Lartia stayed behind for a few moments and spoke to his brother one last time, then turned in for the night. The team finished their small breakfast and took a drink from the river then continued on their way with high spirits, even after the events that occurred the previous night. Balto seemed happy, but Kodiak could read what his father was hiding.

He knew how his father must have felt in taking his sister's life; though Balto denied his son's accusations with the response that it was the merciful thing to do. He could never look his son in the eyes when he said it. Kodi tried to put it aside with the fact that they were now less than two days away from Alue's island. But the problem of the food shortage was still amongst them. They only had enough food for dinner tonight, and even then it would barely be enough to take the edge off from their hunger.

Balto now had a tough decision to make; keep going and risk starving death, or risk the lives of his team in trying to steal from another group that they may or may not even encounter. If they failed either way then this whole trip would have been for nothing. He was in a fog. He couldn't concentrate. The ice beneath the teams cracked bringing Balto out of his thoughts. Oh no.

"Holy shit! Crevasse," Kodiak yelled.

The ice beneath their very paws began to cave slowly down.

"Move!" Balto shouted lunging forward in his traces.

The two teams flew forward with the ice cracking steadily behind them and falling over one hundred feet to the rocks below. The back of Balto's sled began to dip into the ever expanding hole, dumping what was left of their food into the chasm. They could feel the weight of the sled starting to go backwards.

"Come on!"

The team groaned in desperation and picked up their pace, dragging the back up out of the hole and dead sprinted until they were sure they were on solid ice. Balto looked over his winded team then back behind them. Where was the other team? He slipped out of his harness and padded out to the edge of the hole that yawned before him. The ice began to crack as he approached the lip of the new ice canyon making him slow his pace. Once he was sure the ice wouldn't give and send him careening to his death, he lifted his head to the sky and howled his call over the abyss and waited. No response.

He tried again. Nothing. He sat down and hung his head. Damn it, not this.

"Hey! What the hell took you so long?" called a familiar voice.

Balto lifted his head and turned it 360 degrees and smiled. Dakota was standing proudly not far away with his team behind him. Balto laughed.

"I oughtta throttle you!" he called seriously, even though he couldn't keep a straight face.

Kodiak freed himself from his harness and padded over to Dusty who was positioned three back from the lead dog.

"Are you okay," they both asked simultaneously. They both shared a laugh.

"I'm fine," Dusty replied looking shyly at the ground.

Kodiak made double sure that she was alright then checked on Ralph and Kirby and received the normal bitching and whining, signaling to him that they were both fine. He turned back to his squad. Balto and Ali were talking with each other and laughing loudly. Balto felt his son's gaze and turned his head to face him. Kodiak just gave him a smile and stepped back into his harness. Balto gave his team a once over, then ran his eyes out to Dakota's team, and then back to Ali. It looked as though fate had decided his course of action for him.

"Leave one sled. It'll only be dead weight."

"But how will all of us pull one sled?" Lartia asked.

"We won't…. Dakota," Balto called turning his head toward the other leader, "Take all the females and keep moving. All the rest of you will come with me."

"What are you doing?" Lartia asked, but Balto ignored him.

"Unharness and go on; but don't take your sled. We'll catch up later."

The females were a little taken back by this, but did as they were instructed. They slipped out of their traces from both sleds and padded over to Dakota. He backed out of his traces as well and turned over to Balto and the remaining males.

"Good luck," he said, then turned and trotted off with the four females behind him.

Balto ran his eyes over his squad.

"All of you in the other sled take undo your traces and bring them over here. We can't afford to lose them."

The dogs from Dakota's team freed their traces and carried them over to Balto's and placed them down on the wood. It just so happened that there were enough empty traces for them to all fit without having to attach any others.

"Load up," Balto ordered firmly.

"What are we doing?" Kodiak asked as they all loaded into their slots.

"We need food."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dingo was making good time. He ran all day, pausing only to take a drink or a quick breather, then would continue on until nightfall came where he bedded down under a rocky cliff. He was hungry, but that didn't matter; all of his chances for survival rested upon him finding his father.

- he aroused an hour before the sun rose and his vision focused on two wolves illuminated by the moonlight sitting in front of him anxiously licking their lips.

"What do you want," Dingo demanded bravely, even though he was scared stiff.

"We have found what we want," began the grey wolf on his right, "a single, young dog with no protection."

Dingo rose to his feet.

"It would be unwise to try to run," the wolf on his left said in a soft, but stern voice not rising from her haunches.

She was as white as the snow beneath her paws with gold eyes and a certain poise that told of supernatural form. She was beautiful to Dingo even though she intended to kill him.

Dingo was shaking, but he continued.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," he began, straightening his tail and stiffening his legs, "but clearly peace is not an option."

The white wolf studied him.

"You are quite noble young one," the white wolf chimed, "might I have your name?" her voice was soft but her eyes still studied him seriously.

Dingo eyed her then said, "I am Kodiak, son of Lars and Shelok." He was lying through his teeth. He glanced nervously around, trying to find the best exit.

"I'm going to ask you again; and this time I want the truth," the white wolf demanded.

"This is ridiculous, let's just kill him and get this over with, I'm starving."

"Klatto," she snapped.

The wolf named Klatto settled back.

"Now; give me your name, your _real _name."

Dingo took a breath. There was no point in lying a second time.

"I'm Dingo, son of Balto and Jenna."

"There, now you know his name; can we eat now?"

The white wolf sat silently with mixed feelings in her eyes. One of those names obviously meant something to her.

"He's alive," she stated in a stunned whisper, "by God he's alive!"

She was so happy she howled.

"My son is alive, and now I have grandchildren!"

Dingo's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you're…"

The white wolf nodded.

"Aniu." The word rolled off of his tongue in a strained whisper of disbelief. His father had told him at a young age that he and his mother had been separated after a lynx attack. He said he was sure she was dead.

"How did you get out all those years ago," Dingo asked amazed.

Aniu turned her head away and refused to answer the question. Dingo was suspicious, but she was just as her father described. It had to be her right?

Aniu turned back to Dingo with a smile.

"So, how many of them are you, your brothers and sisters?"

Dingo was unsure if he should answer, but he knew that he was a terrible liar. He let a smile cross his lips.

"There are five of us," Dingo began, "there is myself, my brothers Kodiak and Dodge and my sisters Alue and Loca.

Aniu felt pride wash over her. She had five grandchildren! She beamed from ear to ear; but it soon twisted down into a frown of motherly concern.

"What are you doing out here all alone? We could have killed you just as easily as any other hungry dog."

Dingo didn't know where to start. So he just decided to start at the part concerning the loss of food.

"Well, I wasn't alone at first. Up until recently, I lived in Nome with roughly fifteen others. But we were raided not too long ago by twenty or so dogs lead by a black female with a bad attitude. She and her group killed three fine dogs and took our leader's eye. In the process, they managed to run off with all of our food." He paused as the haunting memories of the brutal cannibalism flooded back into his mind. "I won't say what happened next."

Aniu sat quietly and waited for him to continue.

"I have to admit, they were good. They cleaned us out in a matter of moments." He laughed. "I left town last night and now I'm on my way to find my father."

Aniu rose and nuzzled Dingo's neck. He returned her nuzzle and said, "I'd better be on my way if I'm going to catch up with him before he reaches my sister."

Aniu dropped her head in the way of saying goodbye. Dingo began trotting off then stopped as a thought hit him.

"He spoke of you often. He told me that even though he only knew you for a few months, he can still remember your voice and he would give anything to see you again."

Aniu had a tear forming in her eye.

"My son…never forgot me."

Dingo smiled.

"Why don't you come with me, I'm sure that he'd be overjoyed to be reunited with his mother after all these years," Dingo suggested with a reassuring smile.

Aniu smiled and Dingo turned and began trotting off. Aniu turned off the water and looked over at Klatto.

"Brave, strong, honest, and kind," Aniu stated, "this is the one."

The pair nodded as if they had come to a decision they had been consulting the whole time. Klatto rose to his feet and Aniu did the same. The two started a shoulder to shoulder gait and soon caught up to Dingo just as they disappeared over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was at night with the moon seemingly frowning down upon Balto and his team as they plodded through the vacant forest like restless spirits searching forever for something that is always out of reach. The dark silhouettes of the trees reached out to them as if trying to lure them into their grasp and then strain the very life from their bodies. Why this eerie feeling hung over Balto he had not the foggiest; maybe it was because they were stooping down to the level of desperation. A scent pulled Balto down from the clouds and he came to an abrupt halt.

"What is it," Lartia asked from the third slot.

"Dogs," Balto relied plainly. He took in a long draw through his nose. "About twenty strong."

Ralph shifted uneasily in his traces and bit the inside of his lip. If something went wrong, which was the epithet of this whole trip, they would be completely powerless against such a staggering number.

Balto looked back over his shoulder.

"Stay here; I'm gonna go check it out."

Balto slipped from his traces and crept low and slow over to a fallen log covered with a layer of snow that had not been disturbed since it fell and peeked over. Nineteen dogs slept huddled together to ward off the persistent cold. Balto ran his eyes all the way behind them and his heart all but stopped. There not ten yards away from the farthest dog, towered a pile of food that must have stood as tall as a house. Balto glanced back behind him and twitched his ears. The team pulled the sled over and wiggled free from their leather and then took a look over the log. As Balto ran his eyes over the vast number of dogs he began to have second thoughts; but his team needed him to pull through.

"This way," Balto whispered and turned to his left.

The team followed him in a circle to the back of the pile where he stopped them to check for any threats. Slowly he crept around the side of the pile and peeked his head around to the front of it. As soon as his head rounded the corner, he quickly jerked it back. He was sure that the dog sitting before the large mass of food had seen him. For more than twenty seconds Balto stood pressed against the pile with his breath held in tight. He finally let his breath go in a silent cloud of mist and peeked around the corner again.

Yes there was a dog sitting out in front, but something was off. His head and shoulders were slumped forward as if e would fall to the ground at any moment, and rhythmic breaths rose from his down turned muzzle. He was asleep on the job. Balto signaled for the team to bring the sled close to the pile with a move of his paw. The sled grinded to a halt and Balto instantly put a paw over his mouth in the silent signal that they needed to be as quiet as possible.

"Take half," Balto began in a whisper that was barely audible, "and for the love of God, be quiet.

The dogs nodded and let their traces drop slowly to the ground then padded over to the base of the mountain that stood before them. They seized bags of jerky, bacon, kibbles, and even moose into their mouths and piled them delicately onto the sled, resisting the urge to bury their heads to their ears into the pile. Kodiak lightly grabbed a bag of kibbles and turned to make for the sled. His grip slipped and the bag fell to the snow with a crinkling thud. The entire team froze and held their breaths, praying silently that their presence was still unknown. The sleeping dogs, not even the would be guard, so much as budged. The team released their breath in a silent unison and continued carefully with their work. They grabbed up twenty gallons worth of contained water that was stacked near the far edge of the pile then quickly vacated, like ghosts into the forest. Balto had a black and white husky with brown eyes by the name of Comet follow behind the sled with a branch to sweep away their tracks the last thing they wanted was twenty pissed off dogs on their trail.

* * *

><p>- Dakota and the others had help on the way. They had bunked down a short ten miles from where the group had split; in the backs of their restless minds, they hoped and prayed that all had worked out with the plan.<p>

* * *

><p>- Balto and his team toiled the heavy sled non-stop through the late hours of the night growing ever closer to the remainder of his team. He crested a small hill and there, clearly visible in the vast open that stretched beneath him, he saw them. With a long howl, he and his group of raiders began down the hill in a full sprint. When the distance was nearly closed, he howled again, and the downed group shot their heads up and rose to their feet. Through one final snow bank, Balto exploded into their sight with the sled groaning behind him from the mountain of food that lay on top. Dakota and the others let off excited cheers and barks as the food came into view and circled around the winded team as they came to a stop, never once letting back on their cheers. Balto raised his head and looked out with a smile spread from ear to ear across his face.<p>

"Dive in," was Balto's simple order to the anxious team.

They didn't need to be told twice. The dogs in the traces all but jumped out of them and dove in with the females and Dakota not far behind them. The food spilled to the ground and Balto couldn't help but smile proudly. This was just the blessing they needed to spike morality. Balto laughed and let all of his dignity go as he let off a high pitched "YEEEEOOOOOH" and dove into the pile along with his team. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Balto and his team stuffed their groaning bellies to the point that they felt like they would pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dingo, Aniu, and Klatto reached the spot in which Balto had his final confrontation with his little sister and paused seeing the fresh dug snow that covered three holes. They needed not to unearth the bodies to know who occupied them. They scented each hole and hung their heads.

"That one belongs to Berai," Aniu said dryly, "I knew that one day Balto and his sister would find each other, I just hoped it would have had a better outcome."

"I'm so sorry," Dingo purred in a comforting voice.

But Aniu was strong she didn't cry, though she had unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

"My friend is in there," Dingo sighed pointing with his paw to the hole in the middle, "Zinlak, he and I were like brothers. My dad might as well have adopted him." Dingo smiled. "You know, I can remember the day I met him. He was nothing more than a skin over a skeleton. My father and I found him trying to steal some of our food and instead of punishing him; we took him in until he was healthy. The poor guy never really had a family. His brother died they were very young, and his parents abandoned him in the woods. And now, here he is in this hole, sleeping forever." Dingo looked up. "Take care of yourself old friend."

Dingo found a single tear slinking down the fur on his cheek.

"We need to keep moving, we're close."

Klatto, who had remained silent the whole time rose to his feet and nodded. Dingo smiled and took off. Aniu and Klatto stayed back and now stood side by side.

"You really think he's the one?" Klatto asked not looking over to Aniu who just nodded her head without the slightest change in expression.

She rose and walked forward and Klatto followed at her side.

"He is the savior that He has prophesized to me in my dreams. If what He told me is true, Dingo will lead us all to Paradise."

Without another word, she picked up her pace and Klatto did the same. The pair soon caught up to Dingo and the trotted over the horizon in the effortless gait of that which flowed through their veins.

* * *

><p>- Balto aroused his team about thirty minutes after the sun was fully visible over the trees and fed them breakfast. The team received their meals and ate appreciatively, thanking their leader and his band of brothers often for their valiant deed. With full bellies and new found life, the team put in to play, the new system they strategized the night before. Balto and four others would pull the sled while the remaining five ran behind in the packed snow. The two teams would trade off every three miles and the team that just pulled the sled would pace themselves behind the sled for rest.<p>

* * *

><p>- Dingo woke around the same time that his father did and glance over to where Aniu should have been sleeping he looked around the camp and saw Klatto still asleep where he had bedded down the night before. Dingo ran his eyes over to a low rising hill. His grandmother was sitting silently atop, gazing out over the land beneath her. She glowed brilliantly in the early morning light with the sun's beams reflecting off of her snow white fur, making her appear to have flames dancing across her body.<p>

"Good morning Dingo," Aniu said flatly not even so much as moving.

Dingo padded over and sat next to his grandmother. She briefly glanced her eyes over, acknowledging his presence then returned her gaze to the landscape below.

"My son is near."

Dingo glanced over at her then down below at an ice canyon.

"That crevasse caved in recently," he began, as he recollected lessons he learned from his father when he was about a year old, "Our best option is to go through it instead of risking the thin ice. Just pray there isn't a dead end."

Aniu nodded proudly. Everything she was told was true. She turned her head to the sleeping Klatto, who was smiling ridiculously in his sleep. The pair guessed he was having pleasant dreams.

"Klatto, wake up," she demanded firmly.

The wolf slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times until they were adjusted to the light that shown down through the trees. He rose to his feet with a yawn and stretched, drumming his claws in the snow.

"Get ready, we leave in five minutes," Dingo told him with the same leadership and authority of his father.

* * *

><p>- The trio walked between the towering walls of ice and drank some of it that fell in and melted into the various puddles. After another thirty yards the smell of food and familiar dogs rose into their nostrils. A quarter sack of kibbles was broke out over the rocks as was a bag of freeze-dried fruits.<p>

"Dad," Dingo muttered, grateful for his father's sacrificed meal.

He called to Aniu and Klatto and began eating, saving the kibbles for the wolves. They finished every last kibble and began on the fruits, but rejected them with distaste. Dino decided it best to cease eating and continue on. If they were to go hungry, so was he. The valley twisted and zigged for another half mile then came to an abrupt end.

"No," Dingo muttered running his eyes up the hundred foot wall that stood before him.

He hung his head defeated.

"If we back track we will never catch up with my father. I'm sorry dad, I failed." His voice was low but it carried in the valley over to his grandmother and her friend.

Aniu rose to her feet and padded over to Dingo with a certain sternness that even she hadn't shown before.

"No you haven't, you have just hit an obstacle. Now, you can either give up or you can keep pushing. I know things may seem pointless at times, but if you keep your faith and courage you will never fail."

Dingo didn't even lift his head.

"I for one will not lie down and quit."

Aniu took a pose that suggested she was about to howl. She craned her head back and her song carried out of her chords through the canyons amplified by the ice around them. It was the most beautiful thing Dingo had ever heard. Aniu finished her howl and waited. Unbelievably, a beam of sun hit the wall and the ice in front of them melted slowly into an easy slope. Dingo was shocked beyond words. He stood silently where he was with his jaw ajar and eyed his grandmother in disbelief. She turned to him and smiled then began up the slope.

Dingo shook his head and came out of his recent shock then climbed until he reached the top where Aniu and Klatto were already waiting. Aniu turned her head off to the west and gazed out over the barren landscape. They could see from their vantage point, that fresh tracks came from the trees about a mile away and moved off over the horizon. Balto's scent was stronger than ever. If they just kept moving…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The smell of salt filled the air and worker its way into the nostrils of Balto and his team. Each and every member whined with anticipation; they were close. It wasn't long before they saw a tall rocky outcrop that Balto knew well. They made it; the journey was finally over.

They stepped out from the trees and paused on the edge of the cliff that overlooked a rocky coast and the sparkling blue sea that stretched further than the eye could see. Just for a moment the team stood there in silence remembering the events of the journey. They remembered the sickening town at mile forty two, the reuniting of the two brothers Zinlak and Lartia. They remembered the days they felt they would starve to death from the omnipresent famine that hung over their heads for the entirety of the trip. Most remembered though, were Zinlak and Berai; both of them taken before their time by the cruelty of survival.

The silence was finally broken whenever Lartia let off a howl of joy. This howl was backed up by another and another until the entire team howled and barked their happiness to the infinite early evening skies. Dusty and Ali ran over to Kodiak and Balto and licked their men on the face then stood beside them and gazed down at the ice bridge that still remained. For once their luck was favoring them. Balto ran his eyes over the unoccupied horizon then proceeded his team to the bottom of the cliff they stood on and out onto the beach, pausing at the ice bridge where he slipped from his traces. He took a few paces to the right and turned to face his team.

"I am so proud of each and every one of you," he began now moving back to his left, "Through thick and thin you never gave up, never lost your head, and never once did you lose faith both in me and in yourselves." Here he paused directly in front of the gathered team.

"It will be a ten mile walk across the ice and another three across the island to Alue's pack. If we hurry…"

He was interrupted by a long low howl. Balto tensed and ran his eyes up to the source. There on the cliff above them stood Dingo accompanied by two other wolves, one grey and one white. Balto blew off his teammates and bolted until he was at the foot of the cliff where he stood until Dingo made it down to him a moment later. The two immediately embraced each other and stayed that way for what seemed like hours. When they finally separated Balto was the first to speak.

"You made it," he said, studying his son as if for the first time.

Dingo simply smiled.

"You look thin, when was the last time you ate?"

"In that ice canyon you made. I found that food you dropped."

Balto couldn't help a chuckle then moved his eyes over to the pair of wolves that were now moving in behind his son.

"Thank y…" his voice trailed off and he studied the wolves in front of him.

The grey wolf was a mystery, but there was something about the white wolf, a feeling he hadn't felt since…

His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Mother," he said in a strained whisper.

The two of them stared at each other for a long while neither one speaking or even moving. Aniu had real tears welling up in her eyes. For the first time in over four years, the two embraced each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Balto cried with joyous tears rolling down his face.

He and Aniu separated.

"Fate is a funny thing," Aniu began, "The many roads we have to walk will take us on a path unknown, but in the end there is one light that guides you in the right direction. Your son was my light."

Balto just stood listening to his mother's voice. It was exactly how he remembered it, soft and comforting with a certain tone that was as smooth as glass and as sweet as sugar. Again they embraced each other than separated.

The grey wolf sat down at Aniu's side. Balto greeted him with a smile.

"I'm Balto, son of Aniu and Ross," Balto said with a dip of his muzzle.

The wolf bowed his head. "I am Klatto, son of Juneau and Lartia."

Balto bowed his head secretly deciding not to tell him that his father was less than twenty paces away.

"Pleased to meet you Klatto," Balto replied, "you all look hungry; there is plenty of food here for everybody, help yourselves."

The wolves and Dingo nodded then rose and followed Balto over to the mountain of food on his sled. Lartia eyed the grey wolf trotting alongside the white wolf suspiciously as he came into view. The grey wolf felt his gaze and looked in the direction of his father. Lartia was shocked. His son was alive and he was here! He jerked from his harnesses and began sprinting over to his son. Klatto saw him coming and bristled his fur, warning his father away. Lartia slowed to a walk and grinned.

"After all these years you don't remember your own father?"

Klatto stood down and studied the dog in front of him.

"I have no father," he said coldly then continued on leaving Lartia alone and shocked.

The others stared on in silence. Klatto caught up to Balto, Aniu, and Dingo not long before they reached the mess pile. Balto turned to look at Klatto.

"What was that all about," he asked, but Klatto just kept walking.

Balto moved in front of him.

"What did you do that for?"

"I don't know, what did I do," Klatto responded smugly.

"You just blew off your dad," Balto replied angrily.

Klatto just rolled his eyes and continued. Balto finally got the picture. This new wolf obviously had a problem with his father for some reason. It would probably be best to keep them separate for now. Klatto made it to the mess pile with Balto not far behind.

"Eat as much as you want," Balto said with a forced smile, then turned and called the others to line up for lunch.

* * *

><p>END BOOK 2<p>

A/N I know y'all probably have a lot of questions about this chapter, but don't worry. Book 3 will have all the answers. Also I'd like to say congratulations to the Katy Tiger sophomore team for being undefeated district champions.


End file.
